Missing You
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: The tree is up, the holly is hung, and the popcorn has been run through strings. The only thing missing is one person, Winry notices, that Christmas isn't Christmas until her beloved is back. EdWin! Future First seasonal! Yay


_**I'm being seasonal!!! ^_^**_

_**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I claim to own it, even though I reeeaaaallllly'd like to. T-T**_

**Missing You**

"What?!"

A yell echoed throughout the house as Edward tightly gripped the phone. "You have got to be kidding me."

Winry, who was just hanging up the last bit of holly, turned and gave her husband (Tee hee! =3) a puzzled look.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon."

_Clang!_

Ed let out a heavy sigh. "I bet you can't even guess."

This had become something Winry was used to. On almost every holiday, or the day before it, this past year, Ed was called into work for _something. _Normally it was something small and stupid, and he was back in a few hours. Occasionally, he was sent off for an inspection of a place, so he was back in about a week.

But the look on his face said something else.

"This is obviously worse than what I'm guessing."

"Definitely."

"So what's up?"

"Resistance has gotten stronger on the southern border…"

"Oh no. Not again!" Ed had been off to help 'ward off the resistance' three times in the past two year, although it'd only taken a few months for him to return, thankfully without any major harm. But this time it was different. The usual send of was in April or such. It was _December. _Not to mention it was the _24__th_of December. Winry couldn't stand it. "They can't do that!" She felt her face heat up as she stomped her foot down, causing her ponytail to bob up and down twice.

"Technically, they can, and will…As much as I really don't want to; I have to go, Winry." He put on a soft smile despite the very irritated look that was trying to escape onto his face.

After a bit of shuffling around the house, a quick phone call to Al, and a goodbye kiss (Ed wasn't as…you know, Ed-like about things like that as much now that they had rings on their fingers. ^_^), Ed was off to the train station, and Winry sorrowfully watched as her beloved walked away on Christmas Eve.

December quickly flew by, and January, February, and March drug on. But still, a tree was up in Winry's house, as well as the lights and the holly. She even hung up a bit of mistletoe for the sheer joy of dragging Ed under it when he came back.

April…

May…

_Pitter, patter._ Winry flung her head up from her light snooze on the couch. She had never gone this long without Ed now that they were married, and she had become a light sleeper these past few months, listening intently for signs of Ed.

She groaned as she realized it was the rain, not footsteps on the porch. She leaned back into the couch and let out a deep sigh. _When are you coming home…?_

_Chicka._ She sat up quickly and she heard the door knob slightly turn, only to jerk to a stop when whoever on the other side realized it was locked. She swore she could hear some version of jingling keys on the other side, even over the rain.

She knew she reached the door without ever touching the ground. Just as she heard the keys stop, she flung the door open, and stood face to face, (He was just a bit taller than her now. In your face Winry! XD) with Ed, who had a key sitting where the padlock should have been.

The only sound that could be heard was the constant sounds of the rain making contact with the ground.

Winry studied him. His hair was down, and he was soaked to the bone. The small smirk on his face made her smile. She watched as rain drizzled down his face and traced his facial features. A lock of his golden hair was pushed behind his ear, no doubt so he could see. His bright golden orbs for eyes were shining at the sight of her, and she sighed.

He just looked so…With the moon just barely peeking out behind the dark clouds and the rain surrounding him, he was amazingly beautiful…Just…Beautiful.

She snatched his still-gloved hand, which was also soaked in rain water and tugged him inside, closing the door behind her. She let her lips brush his slightly, and then continued to lead him into the living room.

Ed stopped right at the door way and stared at the obviously out of season decorations covering the room with a look of question on his face. Turning towards Winry, he started to say something, but his mouth had barely begun to become agape when she rushed over and pressed a finger to his lips. "Now, listen. I wait for five months and six days to tell you this, and the first thing you want to ask me is 'why?'" She had a bit of a hurt expression on her face.

Ed stayed silent and let her talk, choosing to not say a sarcastic remark that just might get him killed.

She took her finger from his lips, raised it, and tapped his nose, which was red. Obviously, he had walked all the way from the train station to their house, probably due to the car driver saying 'wait until morning,' which he wouldn't do. She was not the kind of person to be kept waiting. Definitely not. If she would've found out he'd been there that night and had waited for a _car,_ she'd either have broke down and started crying or given him a life-threatening concussion, or both.

Not the best way to come home from a war.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Welcome home, Ed…" She then brushed her hair behind her ear. "And Merry Christmas."

**Not the best ever? Yay seasonal? Ed was OOC? I'd like to know, thankie!**

**For more of the 'beautiful' thing, it isn't mine. ^.^" It was just so wonderful I couldn't help it. O_O" So, I really really really suggest you read 'Permission' by Gindoki! Please? =3  
**


End file.
